Les Neuf Cercles
by 10CentPistol
Summary: AU story loosely based around the plot of Moulin Rouge.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First time posting here. Haven't written in years. This idea has been bugging me for a few months now so I figured I'd give it a go. If it's worth continuing, let me know. Or if it's not... you know. Also, if anyone would like to beta future chapters that'd be great. I really have no idea what I'm doing. **

**Peace.**

* * *

Prologue:

I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here. Sitting on this train, bound for a city I've only ever read about, I'm beginning to second guess my plan… or lack thereof. If you'd asked me a week ago where I'd be right now I'd tell you on my way to Uni; one step closer to obtaining my degrees, one step closer to getting my dream job, and one step closer to making a difference in the world. That was the original plan, until a random, drunken conversation with a homeless man back home in Bristol turned my world upside down. I can't remember how I ended up on that bench, or how the discussion began, but I can tell you exactly when I started to doubt my future.

"_So, what's in store for you, Naomi?" He asked, leaning backwards. I must've told him my name at some point._

"_Gonna be a jounalisssst," I slurred, "Gonna travel the world, get up close and personal with people and their problems, gonna tryta change something." _

_Around this time I was having trouble keeping my eyes open._

"_You love writing?" he asked._

"_Love? Dunno. I'm good at it, yeah? But love? I don't believe in that. **What's love gotta do wit it**?" I giggled, singing the last lines of the classic Tina Turner song._

"_Don't believe… in love?" His eyebrows raised and his grin faltered._

"_Naaah."_

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

"_Nope." I replied, popping the "P" and taking a long swig out of my bottle. We must have been sitting there for an hour at least. I'd been on my way out the door of some ridiculous party and had grabbed a full bottle of vodka to take with me. Screwing the lid back on the bottle I noticed it was already almost empty._

"_Naomi, you're setting yourself up for disaster." He suddenly said, very serious._

"_Whatdya mean?" I closed my left eye so I could focus on him clearly with my right._

"_How do you expect to write passionately about such intense things, to change the world, if you've never experienced such passion and intensity yourself? How do you expect to evoke any kind of emotion in your audience with your work if you yourself refuse to believe in it?" He spoke quickly, eyes sparkling even though the sun had long set and it was becoming difficult to see. _

"_But I am pashnit," hiccup, "I'm pashnit bout injustice. Hate it. And I can research, yeah? I can learn how to write with emotions and shit." Both my eyes had shut, my head falling back onto the top of the bench. "I can learn..." I repeated, almost whispering._

"_Naomi," he said, quietly, reaching out to turn my head so I would open my eyes again. Once they had, he stared into me so penetratingly I could feel my bones shake and stomach turn when he uttered his next words. _

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."_

I awoke the next morning with my greatest hangover to date. I couldn't remember how I got home and the pounding in my head made any attempt to unravel the mystery impossible. A couple pain killers, a hot shower, and a pot of coffee later I found myself thinking back to the conversation I'd had with that man the night before. I never got his name, or if I did I had forgotten it. I kept turning his words over and over in my mind. Part of me wanted to scoff at the idea of taking advice from a stranger, but the bigger part, the louder part of me screamed, "He's right, you know. Look at your favorite authors, your idols. The people who have aroused such curiosity and wonder in yourself could have never done what they did had they not loved someone, something… anything! You've lived your life confined to the four walls of your bedroom and the hallways of your schools. You, Naomi, are as green as they come."

I can only describe what happened next as an epiphany. I was suddenly logged into Facebook, attempting to contact a man whom I had not seen in years.

**Naomi** **Campbell**: Hey

**James** **Cook**: BLONDIE! How've you been?

**Naomi** **Campbell**: Been okay, Cookie. You?

**James** **Cook**: You know me, babe, the cookie monster's always doin good ;)

**Naomi** **Campbell**: Good, I'm glad. How's Paris treating you?

**James** **Cook**: Top notch! Fit birds and world class drugs round every corner. What more could a man ask for? Lol

**Naomi** **Campbell**: Think I could come visit?

**James** **Cook**: Aww miss me?

**Naomi** **Campbell**: I just… need to get away for a while.

**James** **Cook**: When I asked you a year ago to come with me it was meant as an open invitation. You're always welcome here, Naomi.

**Naomi** **Campbell**: Thanks Cook. Can you give me your number and I'll call when I'm leaving?

That was six days ago. It had taken me three to gather the courage to tell my mum and Kieran that instead of going away to University, I would be traveling to France to visit a friend. I'd received odd looks from both of them, but in the end I'd been met with a simple, "Okay, love. Be safe," from my mum and a slight nod of agreement from Kieran. I hadn't expected either of them to give me much hell about my decision, especially Gina (given her history) and rejoiced in the fact that I didn't have to elaborate. It took another two days for me to pack my things, say goodbye to the handful of acquaintances Id made over the years, and to purchase my train ticket. My one way train ticket. I didn't know how long I'd be gone, or what I was hoping to find there, but I could feel something inside of me being pulled. I was nervous waiting for the train to arrive; gut wrenchingly, sweat inducing, heart palpitating, nervous. As the train entered the station I repeated my new found mantra in my head, finding a sort of solitude in the words and what they could possibly mean if I ever gave them the chance. I felt that pull from deep within me again, and as I stepped on board, made a silent vow to let it sweep me away and take me wherever it led. I found my seat just as the train began to leave the station, and as the only world I'd ever known was wiped away from view, my mantra echoed,

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn…"_


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**A/N: Not really fair of me to ask for an opinion when I only give you the prologue. So here, have the first chapter. There are going to be nine parts to this story, each with multiple chapters. That's if it's any good and you actually enjoy reading it. Right. Okay. Bye.**

* * *

Part 1 - Limbo

Chapter 1

I hear Cook before I see him.

"BLOOOOONNDDDIIIIIE!" I hear him bellow from somewhere off to my right.

Turning, I spot his now shaggier, dirty blonde hair. He looks older, more mature, but after a bone crushing hug and grab of my ass I realize, although he looks older, he's definitely still the same Cook.

"Jesus, think you could give me a minute before trying to get into my pants? Haven't even grabbed my bags yet." I say, feigning annoyance. I've known James for roughly my whole life and love him like the brother I never had, and even though he was constantly trying to bed me, knew he loved me like a sister as well.

"Don't pout, babes. Just missed you is all." He replies with his trademark smile.

"Missed you too, Cook." I say, kissing his cheek. Grabbing my luggage I ask, "So, where to?"

We've been driving in the taxi for about 20 minutes when we finally stop. Walking up to a modern looking townhome, James turns and says, "Welcome to Casa de Eff!"

"Cook, we're in France. Where people speak French. That's Spanish." I laugh.

"Toosh." He smiles, grabbing my arm and ushering me inside.

"And who's Eff?" I ask him.

"I'm Effy." A shadowy figure states from what looks like the entrance to the kitchen.

"Blondie, meet my girlfriend, Effy." Cook saunters over to the shadow and pulls her out into the light. She's thin with long brown, wavy hair, and what I assume is a permanent smirk plastered on her flawless face. "Effy, this is Naomi. My best mate."

She sticks out her hand and I shake it, "Charmed." I say, smiling although I'm not sure how I feel about this girl. She unnerves me, if I'm being honest, and I've only heard her say two words.

"Nice to finally meet you, Naomi. Tell me, what brings you to Paris?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh… I'm, um, not really sure." I feel foolish, I should've concocted some kind of alibi prior to my arrival. I can't very well tell someone, anyone, the real reason I've come here, because I'm not 100% positive myself. "I guess I just wanted to experience new things. Something different."

"Interesting…" She says with a wider smile, turning towards cook, "We should take her to Les Neuf Cercles tonight."

"Yes! Brilliant idea! Naoms, it's your first night in Paris and we're gonna party. You know what that means?" Cooks asks excitedly.

I knew. Of course I knew. I'd been witness to many a party with Sir Cook of Bristol.

"Tequila?" I ask, rhetorically.

"TEEEEQQQUUUIIILLLAAAAA!"

A full bottle of tequila, some odd number of spliffs, and one blue pill later, we're standing outside of a large, vibrant building, with a statue of a woman's silhouette on top of two, huge, red doors.

"Cook… is this... no, Cook, this is a strip club. I'm not going in there." I state firmly.

"Babe, it's not. It's not a strip club. Trust me." He says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"It's a burlesque club." Effy says as she whisks by us and through the two front doors.

"THAT'S A STRIP CLUB, COOK. IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!"

"Naoms, just trust me, yeah? This place is famous. Awesome atmosphere. I'm tellin ya, if ya don't have fun, we'll leave and you don't ever have to come back. I promise." Cook pleads.

I narrow my eyes at him, staring him down until I hear the sincerity in his words.

"Okay. Fine. But I _won't_ have fun. And I _will_ want to leave. These types of places are degrading. I can't believe I'm even thinking about going in there. It's a disgrace to women everywhere-"

"Cook!" Effy sticks her head out of the doors and cuts me off, "Hurry up. She'll be on soon."

"Who?" I ask her.

Effy giggles, and for the first time tonight I see a genuine smile form. She walks down the stairs and grabs my hand leading me inside. I feel her lean in and whisper into my ear,

"The Sparkling Diamond."

She leads us to the bar where she orders three shots, "To experiencing new things," she says raising her glass.

"TO NEW THINGS!" Cooks concurs and downs his shot.

"To new things…" I say, nervous again. I'm already drunk. Very drunk. And high. Very high. I can feel the effects of the alcohol, each fucking spliff, and that goddamn pill wreaking havoc on my libido, which is already off the wall with the amount of… ahem… skin, on display here. Roughly half of the people in this club are women, and as my eyes adjust to the dim lighting, I note that almost all of the women are wearing as few items of clothing as possible. "Jesus." I breathe.

"You all right?" Effy asks me.

"Good. Yep. Good." I squeak out. It's been two years since my last girlfriend, and 7 months since my last one night stand. To say that I'm gagging for it would be the understatement of the century.

"Great. It's about to get even better." She says, and I see that smile again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, girly boys and boyish girls, good evening and welcome to Les Neuf Cercles!" The announcer bellows from the speaker. "If you may please direct your attention to the center chandelier, the main performance of the night is about to begin." There's suddenly an energy within the club and I can feel it bring the hairs on the back of my neck to attention.

"What's the main performance?" I ask Effy. She doesn't answer, simply smirks.

"Please put your hands together for…" the announcer begins again, the crowd already jumping to their feet and clapping wildly,

"THE SPARKLING DIAMOND!"


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

**A/N 1: Aww. Yisss. Mutha. Effin. Chapter. 2. Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

Part 1 - Limbo

Chapter 2

I take it back; **this** is the worst hangover I've ever had.

I can feel it before I even open my eyes. Sunlight is flooding into the room through the window and is setting my already overheated and dehydrated body on fire. My head feels as if it's about to split in two.

"Oh god…" I roll off the bed onto the floor and crawl to the bathroom on my hands and knees. Once I reach the toilet, I open my mouth and all hell breaks loose.

"Mornin' Naomikins!" Cook says way too loud when passing by the open door.

"Mmmphmm," I barely manage to grumble in reply, wiping my mouth. I spend a few minutes cleaning up before walking out to join him in the lounge area.

"How ya feelin'?" Cook asks, very well knowing I feel exactly how I look. Utter shite.

"I'm dying." I announce while flopping onto the sofa.

"Here, take these," Effy strolls into the room and offers me two painkillers and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I sit up to take them and look at both Cook and Effy who are now sitting directly in front of me, staring. Then it hits me. "What happened last night?"

Cook howls with laughter, "We went hard, babe! Haven't had that much fun in I don't know when. You had a good time, yeah?"

I rack my brain trying to remember any part of the previous night. I remember drinking and smoking here in the flat, then walking to that club. After that my mind goes blank.

"Uh… I couldn't really tell you." I finally respond.

"You don't remember anything?" Cook asks, surprised.

"I remember going to that club… uh-"

"Les Neuf Cercles." Effy helps me out.

"Right. Les Neuf Cercles. What does that mean in English?" I need to brush up on my French if I plan on living here.

"The Nine Circles," she says with her smirk back in place.

"The Nine Circles… of hell? Like, Dante's Inferno?" I ask with eyebrows raised.

"What's the nine circles?" Cook's confusion isn't surprising. He's never been much of a reader of anything, let alone poetry.

"The Divine Comedy, Cookie. It's a poem about the nine different circles of hell." Effy explains.

"What an odd name for a club," I add before lowering my head into my hands. The painkillers have begun to help but I still feel like complete death.

"What _do_ you remember about last night?" she asks.

"We were here, then we went to the club…" I trail off.

"Then we drank more," Effy continues.

"Right."

"And danced."

"Ok."

"You got a lap dance."

"Yeah, and… I WHAT!?" I exclaim loudly while jumping to my feet.

"Chill, babes, she's joking," Cook's in stitches while Effy simply stares back at me.

"Just wanted to see how much you did and didn't remember." She says.

"Fuck you guys, not funny. I would never get a lap dance. Up until last night I had never even been inside of a strip club!"

"Burlesque Club," Effy corrects.

"Yeah, whatever." I say dismissively, sitting back down. "In all seriousness, I haven't had a black out in ages. I'm a little uncomfortable with my lack of memory right now."

"You'll remember eventually, Naomi. You couldn't forget if you tried." Effy states with a twitch of the lip. Standing up, she walks past me into the kitchen. "Just concentrate. We got to the club and then…"

By this point I've stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed, trying to remember something, anything from last night. Right, okay, we got to the club and then…

Oh.

My.

God.

Sweet fucking Jesus. I remember. Oh lord, do I remember.

* * *

"_Please put your hands together for The Sparkling Diamond!"_

_The entire club had gone crazy. Everyone was on their feet, rushing to the middle of the dance floor. With the bar being against the furthest wall from the current event, I had trouble seeing what was happening at first. Then, a spot light shown on the chandelier hanging above and the music began._

_**-I look and stare so deep in your eyes**_

_**-I touch on you more and more every time**_

_I knew this song. Well, I knew the lyrics, but I had never heard this version before. It was slower, and seemed to be written in mostly minor chords, rather than the major that Beyoncé originally sang in._

_**-When you leave I'm begging you not to go**_

_**-Call your name two, three times in a row**_

_The bottom of the chandelier moved and I noticed a door had opened underneath. From where I was sitting, the structure looked typical in size, but knowing now that it had an entire hollow area inside, complete with an opening for someone to climb into, I knew it must be enormous. _

_**-Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**_

_**-How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**_

_A swing began to lower itself from the chandelier, and brought with it two gorgeous, long legs. Dear God, those legs. _

_**-Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
-Just how your love can do what no one else can**_

_The swing lowered further, bringing the woman on it into full view. Her back was towards me at that point, but that didn't matter. Her flame red hair was a stark contrast to the silver, jewel encrusted dress she was wearing. Her hands were wrapped around the chains of the swing as it began to slowly spin 180 degrees. I found myself subconsciously holding my breath while I waited, knowing shortly I would see her face. The rest of the club must have had the same thought as a deafening silence overtook the atmosphere._

_**-Got me lookin so crazy right now  
-Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**_

_Then, I saw her. I saw her and understood, for the first time, what it meant to be completely floored. I was paralyzed, slack jawed, and brain dead. I couldn't move, let alone tear my eyes away from the women being lowered from the ceiling. She was the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, and when the crowd around me began to yell in agreement to my silent thoughts, I understood why she was the main act. _

_**-Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
-Got me lookin so crazy right now**_

_By the time the swing reached the floor I could no longer see her, but if the audience's reaction was anything to go by, I imagine she had begun to perform her act. _

_Suddenly, I remembered I had feet. I could move! I could walk over there, push through the crowd, and talk to her. I was elated with my new found discovering, and my happiness quickly erased the disappointment I had felt when the woman had slipped from view._

"_Hang on Naomi," Effy said while grabbing my arm, "You'll never make it through there. Too many people. Besides, she has an act to do."_

_I was devastated. The effects from the drugs and alcohol, mixed with the excitement of the club, were suddenly plummeting with this new found information, and bringing my psyche with it._

_Effy could tell from the look on my face that I was destroyed. She smiled, softly, "Come on, come with me," she said, and led us away from the bar into a corner room with several leather chairs._

* * *

"Babe… babe… babe…" I'm finally brought back to reality from my daydream as Cook swats his hand in front of my face, "Where'd you go?"

"Remember something?" Effy asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I remember her." I stutter.

"Who?" Cook pries.

"The Sparkling Diamond," Effy answers, throwing her hands up dramatically and giggling, "Told you, you couldn't forget."

She's right. I couldn't forget if I tried. I had never seen anyone as captivating as her before. I'm suddenly depressed knowing I never got the chance to speak with her. I'll probably never see her again, and the thought alone is enough to make this hangover that much worse.

"Right, well I'm off. You two coming?" Effy asks while standing up and walking to gather her belongings.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To work." Effy says, pulling a guitar over her shoulder and gripping a large amplifier.

"Elizabeth's a musician," Cook informs me, "She's clever as hell. Writing a musical with a few of our friends."

"Wow. What's it about?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"Not sure yet," Effy says solemnly, "Our writer quit last week so we've had to start over. All we have at this point is the music."

"You should get Naomi to write! Been writing for ages, haven't ya?" Cook exclaims.

"I mean, yeah, but I've never written anything like a musical. Couldn't imagine I'd be any good." I reply.

"You should come by anyway, hear us out," Effy turns to look at me, "To new things, right?" She smiles widely.

"Right. To new things."

* * *

**A/N 2: If you're interested in listening to the song the Sparkling Diamond enters to, it's a cover of "Crazy In Love" by Kadebostany. It's on youtube and I highly recommend giving it a listen. **


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Sorry it's been a while :/ Work's been crazy and I've been exhausted. Anyway, I should be posting two chapters today, this one and one more, which will wrap up Part 1 of this story. If you're unfamiliar with Moulin Rouge, I should probably explain that the beginning of this story is meant to be somewhat rushed and corny, but it will get slower and deeper, I promise (Insert your own fucking puns.) Anyway, next chapter will be from someone else's POV so... that's exciting. Thanks to everyone still reading/reviewing. I really appreciate it. Also, all songs/lyrics used throughout the duration of this story will be borrowed from some of my favorite bands. I'll reference each song during the A/N 2 after each chapter. **

* * *

Part 1 - Limbo

Chapter 3

The silence is unbearable. I refuse to take my eyes off the floor, fearing the look I know I'd find on their faces and the humiliation it'd bring. I don't know what I was thinking. I've never done anything like this before. I should've stayed at Effy's. Why did I come here? More importantly, why did I open my fucking mouth?

I hear a throat clear and finally raise my head to meet Thomas's stare.

"Naomi… you're a genius."

_I'd followed Cook and Effy to their friend's house. After walking into their makeshift studio I was introduced to JJ, the sound technician, Thomas, who seemed to play every instrument known to man, and Pandora, the vocalist. After exchanging pleasantries they immediately began to work. I felt out of place at first, but soon found myself mesmerized by their music. It was beautiful. When Cook had originally said "musical" I had imagined an old fashioned orchestral arrangement and opera-like vocals. Not this. This was modern, and hypnotic, and absolutely amazing. Eventually, I noticed Pandora had yet to sing, and asked why._

"_We don't have any lyrics yet," Effy told me, "The writer quit and took every piece we'd written with him."_

"_So, you have the music but no words?" I asked._

"_Exactly."_

_They began playing again, my favorite song so far. It was a gorgeous mix of sharp drums, soft keyboard, and deep, booming bass. They'd played it roughly 4 times already and each time I found myself completely immersed in its wonder. I loved this song, and before I knew it my hand had begun to move. When they finished, Thomas looked over at my notepad._

"_Did you write something?"_

"_Um… yeah, but It's not very good. Just a bunch of-"I started_

"_Let me see." Effy demanded while grabbing the book out of my hands. "Panda, hook your mic up and try this out."_

_I was stunned. Everything had happened so fast and before I could protest they had begun to play again. __Pandora had stepped up to her microphone, eyes fixated on the page in my book, and started to sing._

_**I saw that day**__**  
**__**Lost my mind**__**  
**__**Lord, I'll find**__**  
**__**Maybe in time**__**  
**__**You'll want to be mine**_

_By the time she'd finished, the music had stopped and everyone had looked in my direction. I averted my eyes to the floor and held my breath, awaiting the criticism that would surely come._

"What?" I must have misheard him.

"You're a genius, Naomi. That was perfect." Thomas smiles from ear to ear.

"Totally whizzer, Naoms! You should write all our lyrics!" Pandora joins in.

I look at Cook whose face is a mixture of surprise and adoration.

"Knew you could do it, Naomikins." He grins.

"Thomas, let's keep going. Naomi, keep writing. Seems you're a bit of a natural." Effy smirks.

We work tirelessly for the next 6 or so hours. By the time we're done, I've written words for the 4 songs they had completed.

"Well, it's not complete, but it's something. What we need to do now is find some kind of funding. We need an investor." Effy states.

"We could put on a performance and ask the crowd to donate." Thomas offers.

"We don't have the money to hire a cast for a performance, nor do we have the money for better audio equipment. We don't have the money for anything because we have no fucking money." I can tell Effy is getting frustrated.

It's suddenly quiet while we all sit and attempt to think of a solution.

"What about Fitch Bitch?" Cook asks.

"Who?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Haha, yes! Cook! Perfect!" Effy looks genuinely impressed with his recommendation.

"Who's 'Fitch Bitch'?" I'm confused as hell.

"Katie Fucking Fitch; owner and operator of Les Neuf Cercles." Effy informs me. "She's been known to invest in local performances before. I'm positive she'd invest in us as well. As long as we can convince her."

"How do we convince her?"

"We go to the club and demonstrate our talents. We make her an offer she can't refuse." Effy laughs. "We'll arrange a private one on one with our writer and one Ms. Katie Fitch."

"Your… your writer?" I stutter. I know where this is going and I'm not feeling it.

"Yes. Our writer. You, Naomi," Thomas clarifies, "You must meet with Ms. Fitch and convince her to invest in our production."

I want to protest, but one look into each of their pleading eyes and I know I don't have the heart to deny them this chance.

"Ok… fine." I sigh.

* * *

2 days later and Cook and I are outside Les Neuf Cercles going over the final touches of the speech I'm supposed to make to Ms. Fitch.

"And when she asks you why she should invest what are you going to say?" Cook probes.

"Ms. Fitch, you need to invest in us because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Our production has the potential to change the world," I spew my rehearsed answer, "Ms. Fitch. Do you believe in truth?"

"Yes." Cook answers in a high pitched voice, imitating what I assume to be the voice of the woman I would soon meet.

"Do you believe beauty?"

"Of course."

"And freedom?"

"Absolutely!"

"What about love?" I ask barely containing my own laughter and Cook snorts.

"Love? Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen! Love lifts you up where you belong! All you need is love!" Cook exclaims while falling to the ground clutching his sides. We're both in hysterics when Effy walks outside.

"Jesus. How much have you had to drink, Cookie?" Effy asks.

"Not enough, love. Not enough. In fact, was thinking bout introducin' Naomi here to the green fairy."

"The who?" I raise my eyebrows.

Cook howls again, "Just follow me, babe."  
Cook leads Effy and I to a small, elegant booth near the center of the room.

"How did you get these seats?" Effy asks.

"Doorman owes me a favor, yeah? Don't worry about it," Cook insists. "Scuse me, love. Bottle of absinthe?" Cook addresses one of the waitresses walking by.

"Absinthe?" I ask. I'd never heard of the drink before.

I can see Effy smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Great drink, babe. Trust me," Cook says as a bottle is placed on our table. He pours three shots before toasting.

"To the green fairy," He says, while Effy giggles.

"The green fairy…" I repeat.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song used is the Gorillaz "El Mañana" remixed by Metronomy. It's on youtube, and it's amazing. Sorry about any/all typos and/or wrong tenses that may or may not have been used during this chapter. I'm kinda drunk and switching from past to present kinda makes me feel like time traveling. Crazy shit. **


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Got a message from a fellow writer who apparently read this story. Which lead me to believe maybe other people read it. So I wrote more. Maybe I'll keep writing. I don't know. But here's a thing. I hope it's okay. It's super short. **

**Anyway, this takes place the morning of the last chapter. Both stories will end up intertwining. **

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 4

"Wake up bitch!"

I hear my sister before she even enters the room. Perfect, exactly how I want to wake up after a long night. I got back to my room sometime around 4 am after schmoozing with potential investors. Not "professional" investors, of course; men that wanted me, and I wanted their money. After a few hours I had gained the club several thousand from two older gentlemen that were under the impression we were in danger of shutting down. We aren't, but that very same monologue is why we'll be open for years and years. If the club goes down, we go down, and they'll have nowhere to flash their money on the weekends.

I open one eye and glance at the clock. 9 am. 5 hours of sleep before a Saturday night show. Great.

"I SAID GET UP, EMILY! WE NEED TO GET MOVING." My sister continues to scream while pulling the duvet off of me.

"Katie… what the fuck? It's too early for this- "

"I just got a call from Sophia, remember her? She's the duchess' assistant. Brown hair, kind of mousey looking? Definitely could do with a makeover? Doesn't matter. The duchess is interested!"

I've let my eyes shut while she rants away until I feel a slap.

"KATIE WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"GET. UP. THIS ISN'T A JOKE! I need to prep you for her! We can't fucking blow this, bitch! You can't blow this!"

"Blow what? I don't understand a word you're talking about!"

"Are you slow!? The. Duchess. Is. Interested." My sister slowly enunciates every syllable.

"Interested…?"

"In turning the fucking club into a theatre!"

"Oh…" Wow. I wasn't expecting that.

Les Neuf Cercles is the most popular burlesque club in the city; hell, maybe even the whole country. And while my sister and I make a pretty penny running the place, it was never our intention to open an "adult" establishment.

When we first moved here from London the dream was to open a theatre. My sister would handle the financial aspect and I would take care of everything from the scripts to the actors. Unfortunately, we came to Paris broke, and we learned very quickly that most potential investors were rich, old men. And rich, old men were not interested in Shakespeare. They were interested in tits. So after a half year of searching endlessly for someone to invest in our dream, we settled for opening Les Neuf Cercles. Once we made the decision to open a burlesque club the money came pouring in, and while the work has been tedious and sometimes a bit… degrading, we've never lost hope in someday turning all of this into something more.

Which brings us to today.

"Wait… so, why am I meeting with her?"

"I have a prior arrangement. Some musicians or circus people or something. Whatever. They want money and it'd do us some good to help out the community. Thomas' words, not mine. I personally couldn't give a fuck. Besides, according to Sophia, the duchess has heard of you and is very, very, interested, if you catch my drift." My sister smirks.

"So, let me get this straight. While you're off throwing money to some clowns, I have to fuck the duchess on the off chance that she invests in our theatre!? Great, Katie. Sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now get dressed and come down stairs!"

Fucking typical.

She slams the door and really, I have every intention of getting out of bed, but the exhaustion from the previous night's endeavors sets in and I close my eyes once again. A few more hours won't hurt…


End file.
